Ambush
Ambush (also referred to as Chapter 2: Ambush) is the second Zombies map of the "Rebellion of Realms" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Ambush is a large map, taking place at the Atlas Refueling Station within Minsk, Belarus. Players will spawn at the stopped convoy on top of the bridge next to the refueling station. The bridge itself is littered with several Dark Order vehicles, one of which contains the comet, but it cannot be destroyed until the easter egg is completed. Players will be able to descend the bridge via scaffolding and fight in the fueling station itself. Story On May 22nd, the leading members of the rebellion organize a large meeting discussing their next move; thanks to intel recovered from the research bunker, the team learned that the Dark Order was planning on transporting the comet that crash-landed on Baffin Island to an undisclosed location for extensive research. However, the rebellion recently received word from rebellion spotters that the Dark Order convoy was spotted crossing the Poland-Belarus border, seemingly heading further west towards Russia. The rebellion concludes that the convoy would be stopping at the Atlas Refueling Station in Minsk early tomorrow morning for a resupply. With this information, the rebellion then formulates a plan to ambush the convoy and destroy the comet. Early the following morning, the rebellion finalize their ambush positions on a bridge leading into the refueling station. Soon after, the Dark Order convoy approaches the ambush point, with the comet being loaded on a flatbed truck near the back of the convoy. As the convoy continues on, the rebellion opens fire, halting the convoy. As the convoy attempts to reverse, Daniela detonates an explosive charge, destroying the bridge behind the convoy and trapping them on the bridge. Knowing the battle could not be won, the Dark Order soon unleashes their undead forces, killing a large chunk of both factions and forcing the four heroes into combat with the undead once again. Traversing into the refueling station below, the team comes up with the idea of creating an explosive using the gas within the station. Sourcing parts throughout the area, the team creates a special type of explosive capable of destroying the whole comet. Returning to the bridge, the team arms the explosive, but realize the ensuing explosion would destroy the rest of the bridge as well. As the four hold off against the undead on the bridge as the timer on the explosive counted down, the four spot a rebellion boat passing below the bridge on the river. Seeing that there was no other choice, the team jumps off the bridge, landing in the river below. As the team boards the boat, the explosive goes off, destroying the comet and the entire bridge in the process. As the debris crashed into the river below, the boat then continued down the river, eventually reaching a rebellion encampment. Hours later, Dark Order reinforcements arrived to salvage what they could from the destroyed convoy. Much to their delight however, the Dark Order was able to salvage several chunks that broke off the comet, saying that there was still enough materials to complete their plan. Weapons Starting Loadout * M1911 .45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * M14 - 500 points * Ranger - 500 points * Skorpion - 750 points * W1200 - 750 points * MP5 - 1000 points * M40A3 - 1250 points * M4A1 - 1250 points * XM-LAR - 1500 points * Lynx CQ300 - 1500 points Mystery Box *M9 *USP .45 *M1911 .45 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *Prokolot *BR9 *W1200 *M1014 *Kamchatka-12 *Ranger *MP5 *Skorpion *Mini-Uzi *AK-74u *P90 *MAC-10 *Fang 45 *PK-PSD9 *M16A4 *M4A1 *AK-47 *G3 *G36C *M14 *MP44 *XM-LAR *BOS14 *Lynx CQ300 *Volk Mk II *AXK-92 *M249 SAW *RPD *M60E4 *PKM *Bered MK8 *M40A3 *M21 *Dragunov *R700 *Barrett .50cal *D-25S *S-Tac Aggressor *RPG-7 *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Intercept the Dark Order convoy and destroy the comet. Songs * TBA. Trivia * The name of the map's easter egg, "Convoybreaker", is a play on the word "convoy" and the term "combo-breaker". ** The name of the map itself is also similar to Ambushed from Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising. *** Ironically, the heroes are the ones launching the ambush in "Ambush", while the heroes are the ones being ambushed in "Ambushed". Category:Rebellion of Realms